200 Movimientos preanalizados
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Siempre que salían, Shikamaru se veía obligado a espantar a la competencia… Soy muy mala con los sumarios asía que sólo léanlo… Shikatema Oneshot; Rated T.


**200 Movimientos pre-analizados.**

By:Darkgal69

No era costumbre de la pareja, pero de ves en cuando disfrutaban de una cena o un trago en un lugar fuera de la casa que compartían.

Caminado juntos sin tomarse de las manos, una mujer rubia con un peinado de cuatro coletas y una hombre con una cara de aburrimiento infinito se abrían paso entre la multitud.

Reconocieron a varios rostros y los saludaron antes de sentarse a la mesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el acompañante de la mujer con cuatro coletas escuchara una acalorada discusión entre unos sujetos que se encontraban a unas mesas de distancia.

Claro, tampoco había pasado por alto las miradas que le habían dirigido a su compañera; quien por cierto; no parecía haberse percatado de ello. Pero él_ si lo hizo._

"Mira esas piernas largas" comentó uno

"Y viste esos pechos?" le contestó el otro

"Bueno, con ese escote, quien no los vería"

"Que buena está, de seguro es una modelo o algo así…."

"Seguramente"

El primer sujeto se había puesto de pie repentinamente atrayendo la atención del otro al hacerlo.

"A donde vas?"

"Voy a invitar a esa preciosa una trago"

"Que?? Jajaja. Le vas a invitar un trago? Y tú crees que una mujer tan buena como esa no tiene novio o algo por el estilo?"

El sujeto de pie miraba desconcertado a su amigo.

"Bueno, sea como sea, yo no la vi entrar con nadie"

"Ok, supongamos que ese es caso…. Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de que aquella diosa si quiera te de la hora?"

"Sólo observa"

El sujeto estaba a medio camino de alcanzar la mesa en la que estaba el objeto de su conversación cuando de repente notó compañía masculina. _Al lado de la diosa de cuatro coletas. _

Ojos semiabiertos lo miraban fijamente, como advirtiéndole que nos e acerque un paso más. Un poco intimidado, el sujeto regresó a donde estaba su amigo.

"Y bien?"

"Está con alguien" le dice señalado al muchacho que continuaba mirándole fijamente.

Su compañero, quien de momento sostenía una Miller Light parpadea al notar que de hecho la rubia si estaba acompañada, pero después de reanalizar al sujeto que se encontraba al lado de ella chista los labios y deja escapar una sonrisa burlona.

"No es su novio…. Tal vez sea un compañero o un amigo, no creo que una diosa como esa preste atención a alguien tan común como ese sujeto"

Shikamaru miraba con ira a ambos sujetos. Como no estaban lejos, los podía oír con claridad.

_Problemáticos bastardos, como se atreven a mirar a mi esposa de esa manera y encima tratar de acercársele_

De nuevo los _bastardos que miraban a su esposa_ se levantaron de su asiento, esta vez con más determinación.

Shikamaru los observó fijamente, sonrió maliciosamente y giró su rostro hacia el de Temari.

Como ella llevaba strapless sus hombros quedaban descubiertos permitiéndole a su boca succionar la piel de su hombro. Comenzó a subir por su cuello hasta llegar a una oreja para luego succionarla por completo. Su boca se abría camino hacia arriba mientras su mano se sumergía bajo la falda de la rubia, rozándole los muslos y subiendo más arriba haciendo que ella deje escapar un leve sonido que inmediatamente endurecería _cierta_ parte de su cuerpo. Ella por supuesto se sobresaltó notando a su esposo más _eufórico_ de lo normal.

Ambos sujetos estaban petrificados. Aquel sujeto con la cara de aburrimiento de hecho _**sí**_ estaba con ella.

Decepcionados ambos dieron la vuelta y se alejaron hasta no ser más vistos.

Shikamaru los vio de reojo retirándose, sonriendo ante la piel de Temari.

_Eso les enseñará…_

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire ella lo mira divertida y algo confundida.

"Shika?"

Él se acerca para besarle la punta de la nariz y le dice;

"Sólo quiero que todos sepan que eres mía"

Ella levanta una ceja y está a punto de mandarlo al diablo por referirse a ella como un objeto cuando es detenida en el proceso, Shikamaru la vuelve a besar, pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que termina tumbándola en el asiento haciendo que sus pies dejen el suelo.

"Shikamaru estamos en público"

"Quero que todos lo sepan"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de resumir lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo, esta vez tomando a su favor la oscuridad del club y el lugar apartado donde estaban.

Sea donde sea que salieron juntos, la joven pareja siempre tenia estos momentos de afección y toqueteo frente al público. No es que a Temari le molestaren. Es sólo que eran… raros, considerando la personalidad de su esposo, eso era algo que realmente le llamaba la atención…. Pero tampoco nunca lo detenía o siquiera preguntaba que provocaba tal reacción en él.

Para Shikamaru sin embargo, todo era un plan con 200 movimientos pre-analizados.

Idiotas sin sentido de ubicación espacio-tiempo dirigirían miradas lujuriosas hacia su mujer, quien por supuesto no se daba cuenta de ello. _O pretendía no hacerlo._

De cualquier forma, siempre resultó efectiva esa manera suya de acabar con la competencia, aunque de antemano, estaba conciente que en la única cama en la que Nara Temari terminaría, sería la suya.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: un One-Shot shikatema rápido, lo escribí en una hora… que les parece?


End file.
